


Humans are Odd

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Asmo is more than excited to spend a week with Solomon in the human world while RAD is out of session. However, a few small things about the human world puzzle him during the first day of his stay.Request on tumblr from 0-boba-milk-0.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Humans are Odd

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to make a request or chat, you can find me @ruewrites on both Twitter and Tumblr!  
> This was really fun to write, I really enjoyed it and it helped me destress while I'm at college.

Spending an entire week up in the human world had been something Asmo had been looking forward to. He’s had his bags packed for weeks now, and he could barely focus on studying for his exams. Usually he just had to suffer through breaks missing his boyfriend and sulking around the Devildom and waiting for Solomon to summon him for tiny amounts of time. But Solomon was inviting him to stay up at his place for a week! No brothers, just him and his boyfriend. 

Oh it was going to be a  _ beautiful  _ week! Especially when Asmo didn’t get to see the human world very much. Yes, he’d been up there a few times, but not to explore. Usually Solomon would summon him up for help with work or for small amounts of cuddle time… or even a little  _ more  _ than cuddle time.

Solomon’s laughter filled his ears before the smoke even cleared. Asmo had dropped his bags and ran to him, throwing his arms around him and kissing him all over. His wings fluttered with excitement, Solomon’s fingertips dancing close to where they sprouted from his back, making Asmo shutter. He only receded his demon form in order to nuzzle underneath Solomon’s chin. 

“I’m happy to see you too Asmodeus,” Solomon smiled, pecking the top of his head before pulling Asmo closer. His arms were wrapped firmly around his waist.

Oh this was  _ lovely _ . 

“Now,” Solomon pulled away, a smile wide on his face, “How about we get you inside? I can get your bags.”

“Oh what a perfect gentleman,” Asmo giggled, “I’ll carry my soaps in though, I was thinking about getting a shower before we went out. Just to get the smoke out of my hair.” 

“Of course my dear.”

They sat his bags down on one side of Solomon’s bed, and Asmo couldn’t help but let himself fall over, while taking Solomon with him. Who could blame him? He was happy to see his boyfriend! And it had been a while since they’d had a nice, uninterrupted, makeout session together. He was going to redo his makeup anyways, so he could afford to mess it up a little.

When he finally managed to untangle himself from his boyfriend, he grabbed his things and sauntered into the bathroom. Then he stopped. He blinked a few times and scrunched up his nose. This didn’t seem right.

“Solomon baby,” he asked, “Am I in the right bathroom?”

“Yeah. That’s the right one. What’s wrong? Do you need help?”

Was he serious? No. This had to be some sort of magic trick. Whatever was going on was making things smaller than they actually were.  _ There was no way Solomon’s bathroom was this small _ . 

“This...This is it?” he asked.

Asmo could hear Solomon chuckling from the bed, “Bathrooms here won’t be as big as what you’re used to Dearest, but it can still fit two people.”

The bathroom his brothers shared in Lamentation was bigger than this. Well, perhaps he could make do… Although he would definitely talk to Solomon about getting a bigger bathroom. It also made a little more sense now why Solomon was so surprised when he first saw his bathroom. 

With a sigh Asmo started undoing his clothes and preparing his shower.

******

“So this place is nice?” Asmo asked, snuggling closer to Solomon’s arm. It was nice out and Solomon promised that their first day together would be something Asmo loved. Asmo almost cried out of relief when Solomon told him that he’d be taking him out instead of cooking for the two of them. Apparently Simeon had suggested that Solomon treat him (Asmo would certainly be sending him a gift basket as a thank you). 

Solomon smiled and nodded, “Very nice. I think you’ll like it. I’ve come here with a few friends before.” He opened the door with his free hand and ushered Asmo in. The setup reminded him of Ristorante SIx a bit, in short, Asmo did like it. Solomon knew how to treat him right. Even before they got together Solomon made sure Asmo was kept happy. After all, a happy pact was a strong pact and the more in sync they were the more powerful they could be.

“Smith. Table for 2?”

Asmo’s head snapped up in confusion. He turned to look at Solomon and continued to stare all the way until they were seated at a table in the corner. Their table had a covered candle in the center with flowers surrounding it. It was cute and not something that every table had, so he assumed Solomon asked for the arrangement.

“Smith?” Asmo asked once they were alone again.

Solomon set his drink down, “Last names are common up here, I change mine up every now and again as years go by.”

“Why?”

“It’s a human thing.”

“And you chose Smith.”

“It’s common and easy to remember.”

Asmo shook his head and started to pick up the menu, “Why would so many humans choose the same plain last name?”

“Most people don’t really get a choice in the matter dear.”

“Well I certainly hope you don’t expect me to use it too,” Asmo mused, “If  _ I  _ have to choose a second name, I’m going with something fancy and lovely just like me.”

He still didn’t get this ‘last name’ business, it seemed odd to him, but if it eventually came to it he supposed he wouldn’t mind having one.

However, Asmo quickly ran into yet another thing that he didn’t quite understand. He tried to focus in on the menu again, eyes squinting and blinking as he attempted to process what was before him. He didn’t know what any of this was. These flavors and words weren’t things that Asmo was familiar with. It was so different from the Devildom. Some of the items had pictures sure, but Asmo wanted to know what he was getting. What if it looked good but it was awful? What if Asmo  _ hated  _ it? He didn’t want to not eat something when Solomon took the time to take him here. 

He looked back up at Solomon who met his eyes. His brow furrowed and he set his menu down, “Something wrong?”

Asmo could feel himself blushing ever so slightly as he looked back down. “I don’t know what any of this stuff is.”

Solomon’s face softened and he scooted closer, leaning over Asmo’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I think I know what you’ll like,” he said glancing over the menu, “You helped me figure out my way around the Devildom, now I’m here so help introduce you to all things human.”

He poked Asmo’s nose and he couldn’t help but snort and lean into his boyfriend. As long as he had him, Asmo honestly believed that he could live in any realm. 

“Now,” Solomon started, “The only question is what type of food are you hungry for?” 

******

There was one last stop before they went back to Solomon’s place. Other buildings disappeared as Solomon led him to the outskirts. The grass was a deep shade of green and wild flowers were scattered everywhere. Puffy clouds moved slowly in the bright blue sky and leaves on trees swayed in the light breeze. 

Solomon plopped himself down before patting the spot next to his side. Asmo sat down next to him before squeaking in surprise as Solomon pulled him down onto the ground. 

“Solomon-!”

“Relax,” Solomon murmured, allowing some magic to flow past his lips. He led Asmo’s head to his chest and stroked his hair going down to his back where his wings would be. Asmo could feel his eyes fluttering, but some worry still had a grip on him.

“Aren’t you worried about being attacked?” he asked, “What if something comes out of nowhere?”

Solomon kissed his head and smiled, “You have no need to worry my dear, trust me.” 

Asmo relaxed a little more. He didn’t get to do this often in the Devildom with Solomon. Yes there were pretty places, but getting to relax like this? With his guard down? Another shudder ran through him as Solomon’s hand moved against his back. This day had been so odd. Tiny showers, last names, the food, it was all so different to Asmo.

Humans were odd.

His human was especially odd.

But he loved him so incredibly much.

“You know, sometimes humans get to share a last name when they really like each other,” Solomon hummed, sending a vibration through his chest that Asmo loved, “And if you wanted a fancy last name, I could probably find something that you might like.”

Asmo glanced up at the sky for a moment in thought. The clouds made such interesting shapes, and they were so calming. If Asmo wasn’t worried about getting caught and getting in trouble, he’d probably let his wings out and stretch a little bit. He closed his eyes and snuggled back into Solomon’s chest, a smile blooming across his lips.

“I think I’d like that.”


End file.
